Alfie Lewis
Alfred Marmaduke "Alfie" Lewis is one of the main characters on House of Anubis. He's the clown of the gang who loves to play tricks on people along side his best friend, Jerome Clarke . Also, he's a member of Sibuna along with Fabian, Patricia, KT andEddie. Alfie always had a crush on Amber Millington and eventually did win her over. In House of Help / House of Phobias, Alfie and Amber officially end their relationship. They get back together in the Season 2 finale, yet they sadly broke up once more in House of Trickery / House of Unity due to the fact that Amber left for a fashion school in America. Aside from Amber, Alfie also had a crush on Patricia's twin sister, Piper, and in Season 3 he revealed he has a crush on Willow and is now dating her. In the most recent season, we see that Alfie is a descendant needed to awaken Robert Frobisher-Smythe. Alfie was the final sinner of anger, needed to awaken Ammut. As the last sinner, he was also one for the shortest time (not counting when everybody became one). Relationships Willow Jenks (2013-present; Girlfriend) After Jerome kept "blaming" everything on Willow, Alfie realized that he was beginning to have feelings for Willow. He was very happy when Mara told him that Willow liked him. After Wilow breaks up with Jerome, Alfie puts jam in her cereal and they are shown laughing and possibly flirting with one another. It was pretty obvious that they are similar because they love cake and putting weird things into their cereal. Willow also wanted to ask out Alfie on a date and he laughed saying he was going to ask the same thing. This shows that share pretty similar personalities. (See: Walfie) After One of the last Episodes Of House Of Anubis, Alfie Breaks Willows Heart, and Hits on Joy and Mara. It is Known that the Only reason he is doing this is because he is a sinner, and They are just a copy of thwmselves. It is Unknown If Alfie and Willow are good Friends or not at the moment, Reason be, Alfie broke Willows heart, and she is crushed. They get back together in House of Ammut / House of Heroes after Willow saw the certificate showing that Alfie bought a hedghog for Willow. In Touchstone of Ra, they are planning to go to the same college but Willow didn't have enough credits, so he helps her find the necklace for the graduation and get enough credits to graduate. They then share their first kiss. Amber Millington (Unknown-Present;Close Friends-Ex-Girlfriend) During Season 1, Alfie has a massive crush on Amber. He has been trying to impress Amber, but things usually don't work out as he planned. He tried to make her a card when she was pretending to be sick, but Jerome ripped it up, and called this action as the biggest favor anyone has ever done for him. To make Mick jealous, Amber kissed Alfie, making his crush even bigger. Jerome gives him advice to get Amber, but the advice doesn't work and Amber doesn't like Alfie. And usually, the advice Jerome gives Alfie results to his embarrassment. But in the season finale, they go to the prom together when Alfie steals Amber's real dress back from Jerome. It is also revealed that Alfie was King Tut, Amber's secret admirer. However, as of the Season 1 Finale they aren't a couple. but Amber is giving him a trial run starting the next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene of the Season Finale. In Season 2, Alfie goes through more than too much trouble to win Amber's heart. Most of his attempts actually result in Amber getting injured, or in something getting ruined, so she finally agreed to be Alfie's girlfriend, but later, after Alfie realized that she wasn't treating him properly, he breaks up with her. Amber refuses to except the fact that she is now single, until she breaks up with Alfie, even though they had already broken up. During the Season 2 Finale, Alfie decides to give it another go with Amber. In Season 3, they are in a happy relationship. Until, Alfie forgets her birthday and gives her a present of bacon flavored dental floss. Too make up for it, he claims that the uknown present she recieved was his. This present was Victor's bracelet. When Amber's phone rings, Alfie answers, and it was the Fashion School in New York calling to say that she was accepted. Alfie hides this from her, even going as far as stealing her phone, because he doesn't want her to leave. Alfie convinces Mr. Millington to send Amber to the Fashion School because he knows that that is what is best for her. In the end, they break up, and when Amber leaves, Alfie tears up. Jerome Clarke (Unknown-Present; Best Friends) Jerome is Alfie's best friend. Alfie doesn't realize it, but Jerome likes to make Alfie look stupid in front of everyone. Every time Alfie goes to Jerome for help on getting girls, Jerome gives him bad advice and it always ends up having a disastrous ending. Despite this, it was clearly shown that Jerome cares for Alfie when Alfie became catatonic, Jerome became very worried. They also start a food fight at the dinner table in every meal as witnessed in Season 1 according to Fabian. In Season 2, Jerome has been ditching Alfie for Mara which has made Alfie feel lonely. Jerome has been described as treating Alfie "like a dog." Alfie eventually gets tired of it and refuses to do what Jerome asks. However, the two seem to make up and Alfie invited Jerome into Sibuna. In Season 2, Jerome seems to have more respect for him. They now seem to have fixed their relationship and they are now best friends again. In Season 3, they are still best friends and they even worked on the business project together. However, again it is shown that Jerome likes making Alfie look dumb, when he has Alfie dress up as a huge dog named Alfredo. Jerome seeks advise from Alfie about Mara and Willow throughout the season, and Alfie seeks advice about Amber in the beginning of the series. They aren't really close as they were in Season 3. Sibuna found out that Jerome and Alfie (along with Patricia and Joy) were the descendants needed to wake Robert Frobisher-Smythe. Jerome didn't believe Alfie when he mentioned the ceremony and thought Alfie thought the grandfather clock was a sleeping man Mara Jaffray (Unknown-Present; Friends) They are friends, but not very close. Alfie makes Mara laugh a lot. Alfie is jealous that Jerome is spending more time with Mara. He also teases Jerome about having a crush on Mara. Mara doesn't like it when Alfie eats spaghetti in weird ways and it gets on her nerves. They have been shown to get closer later in the series. Mara wants to help Alfie with Amber, and also feels bad when she yells at him, and does his homework to make up for it. She tries to set him up on a date with Willow. When he learns of Jerome's girlfriend's' he often tells him to choose Mara, and was against the idea of Jerome hurting them. He also didn't tell Jerome the girls plans to get back at him, after they confided in him. As a Sinner, he flirted with Mara after dumping Willow. They became closer when Mara joined Sibuna in the Season 3 movie. Joy Mercer (Unknown-present; Friends) It is unknown when Alfie and Joy really met, but they both attend the same school and both reside at Anubis House. In Season 2, Alfie goes to Joy for advice about Amber. In Season 3, they are both eager to start Sibuna up again when Alfie finds symbols for something of Victors. They convince Fabian to start up Sibuna again. Alfie stares at Joy after she has a makeover, and says "hubba hubba." They play video games on the couch together, and joke behind Jerome and Mara. They are the first to find out about Jerome's girlfriends, and both don't approve of Jerome's cheating. When the girls hatch a plan to get back at Jerome, Joy asks him not to tell, and he doesn't. When he's a sinner, he flirts with Joy after dumping Willow. KT Rush (2013-Present; Friends) Alfie and KT are friends, and they are both are in Sibuna. Trivia *He is the second male member to join Sibuna, the first being Fabian Rutter, the third being Jerome Clarke (unofficially), the fourth being Eddie Miller. *He is also the first male to join Sibuna besides the original group, which isAmber Millington, Nina Martin, and Fabian Rutter. *He has a fear of small spaces, meaning that he is claustrophobic. *He loves playing pranks on his fellow classmates along side Jerome, *He wore black and pink high-tops in Season 1. *His full name is ''Alfred Marmaduke Lewis ''according to Amber when Alfie was going to make a sacrifice to be an official member of Sibuna. *Despite the fact that he joined Sibuna before Jerome, Jerome knew about the mystery earlier than Alfie. *He is allergic to dogs, which is ironic because his middle name is that from a dog. *Alfie had a crush on Nurse Delia. *He appears to have cut his hair between seasons one and two. *He is cursed and hexed by Senkhara in Season 2 to de-age. *He admitted in "House of Spirits / House of Blackmail" that he has fear of red doors and olives. *In Season 2, he is turned into a 5-year old boy, calling himself "Flash". He later turns into a baby. *In season two, he is shown to know interprative dance. *So far Alfie is the only character who has faced dangerous injuries. For example, in Season 1 he drank a replica of the elixir that poisoned him, and in Season 2 his body starts to shrink. *He and Patricia have a lot in common; they're both in Sibuna, they both used to have nightmares in Season 1, and they both love pranking. *In Season 2, it is revealed that he is actually good at magic. *In the episode, House of Pretenders / House of Trouble, Alfie falls down under the tunnels where Nina is, after playing the Senet game. *Alfie may be a fan of the British Sci-fi programme Doctor Who because in Season 1, he had a Dalek and a Cyberman toy on the shelves above his bed. Cybermen and Daleks are among the most well-known alien species in Doctor Who, thus tying into Alfie's love of aliens. *He goes to the school on a scholarship called The Candy Foundation Fund along with Joy, Patricia, and Jerome. *Alfie's great-grandfather was part of KT's great-grandfathers expedition, making him a descendant they need for the ceremony. *He was the fifth, and final sinner. *He has had two girlfriends on the show, first Amber and now Willow. Category:Characters Category:Males